Back to Camp Rock
by SingLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: Mitchie had Shanes baby 15 years ago, now she's back at camp rock but one problem, so is shane. What happens when the child he never knew about turns up at camp rock? Will he or Mitchie ever find out? Be prepared for a dramactic summer, Trailer inside!
1. Trailer

So I thought I'd try writing a camp rock fic. for once. Hope you like it!

No idea where this story idea came from but I love it and I have the next few chapters all planned out!

* * *

**Trailer **

**It was the happiest summer of her life **

Shows Mitchie smiling and sining with Shane

**But the final night was something she deeply regretted for a good reason **

Shows Mitchie crying while looking at a positive pregnancy test

**Her parents were supportive, yet Shane was the complete opposite **

"Just get an abortion" said Shane angrily.

**So Mitchie lied and told him she had abortion, instead she made the hardest decision of her life and gave the baby up for adoption **

Shows Mitchie crying while handing her baby over to the adoptive parents

**16 years later Mitchie is 32 and back at Camp Rock as a counselor **

Shows Mitchie smiling while teaching a singing class

**But what happens when Shane comes back? **

Shows Mitchie starring at Shane

**And what if the child he never knew about, ends up at Camp Rock? **

Shows a teenage girl clutching a bracelet

**Will he ever find out? Will Mitchie? A lot can happen in one summer **

**Find out in Back to Camp Rock **

**

* * *

**

_Anyone like the idea? I'm quite excited for this story! Also Mitchie will be looking after a group of about ten girls as a mentor, if you would like to name one of the girls let me know. Bearing in mind I have a lot of Drama planned for this story including these girls! _

_Review? _

_SingLikeYouMeanIt _

_xxx_


	2. Music is Love and Love lasts forever

Hope you guys like this story, let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Camp rock

Rated M for a reason. This Chapter jumps a lot but I promise it's just for this chapter, not for the whole story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Mitchie didn't think it was possible to smile this much. After a wonderful final jam performance where Shane joined in, the two of the sat out side by the lake.

"So I've finally found my girl with the voice" said Shane.

"Though I prefer to be called Mitchie" she replied. Shane smiled back and put his arm around her. He gazed at her before Mitchie spoke.

"What?" she asked, only then realising how close he was.

"Nothing" replied Shane his smile never leaving his face.

"Or are you trying to kiss me?" asked Mitchie.

"Maybe" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Then kiss me" said Mitchie as she leaned in. What started as a kiss became a heated make out session until Mitchie pulled back.

"Wanna go back up to my cabin?" asked Shane.

"Sure" replied Mitchie still dazed by the kiss. Once they were in the door Mitchie was almost in a trance like state. Her sense of right or wrong went out the window and all she thought about was Shane. When he handed her a drink she didn't think twice about the fact that it could be alcohol, Shane was nineteen so he could drink here in Canada. Mitchie soon found herself one again making out with Shane but with more intensity if possible. Before she could take it all in clothes were being discarded. Something managed to click in her head and she spoke.

"Wait Shane do you have a condom?" she asked.

"No, but I'll pull out in time, no worries" he said, and she trusted him. What started as pain became pleasure and Mitchie was in heaven. As promised Shane pulled out but little did Mitchie know, It was just a bit too late.

* * *

_A month and a half later..._

"Pregnant?" repeated her mother. Mitchie nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. Connie listened as her daughter explained what happened before she left camp rock.

"I'm so sorry" Mitchie sobbed "I've let you down". Connie held her daughter close.

"Mitchie, you haven't let me down, your father and I are going to support you whatever decision you make, I'm going to make an appointment with my gynecologist now and we'll go through all of the options" said Connie. Later that day Mitchie listened as the doctor explained the three options.

"It's still early in the pregnancy so you could have an abortion, other than that you could give the baby up for adoption or keep the baby" said Dr. Briggs.

"I can't kill my baby" said Mitchie trying to hold herself together.

"Well you don't have to make a decision about the other options yet honey" said Connie. Mitchie nodded. She knew that decision would require a lot of thinking about.

* * *

A month later Mitchie tried ringing Shanes phone again.

"Hello?" came a distant voice.

"Shane, finally, I've been trying to get through to you" said Micthie "I thought you were coming to visit me last weekend".

"Yeah sorry, we had tour promotion, look Mitch can you make this quick I've got sound check in ten" said Shane. Mitchie was hurt by his tone, it sounded as if he couldn't wait to get off the phone. She took a deep breathe and continued.

"I've something important to tell you Shane" she said.

"Ok and...?" said Shane impatiently.

"I'm pregnant" said Mitchie. Shane almost chocked on his water.

"WHAT? How could but....? Are you sure it's mine?" he stuttered.

"Yes Shane! I'm not a slut!" retorted Mitchie.

"How...how far along?" he asked.

"About two months" she replied.

"Good, that's still early enough for an abortion right?" said Shane.

"I don't care if it is Shane I'm not getting an abortion" replied Mitchie.

"Mitchie you have to, this would ruin my career, look I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow" he said as he hung up the phone. Mitchie dropped the phone and sobbed. So much for being supportive.

* * *

Two weeks later Mitchie was leaving school only to find Shane waiting outside for her. Of course this caused quite a bit of commotion for the students, Shane Gray was at their school. Mitchie tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go, and do not say a word, Last thing you need is for this to ruin your career remember" said Mitchie through gritted teeth. Mitchie got on the school bus and went home but of course Shane followed her. She barely made it to her front door before he caught up with her. Mitchie wished either of her parents were home but she knew they were both at work.

"Mitchie you have to talk to me" said Shane.

"I don't _have_ to say anything, go inside but I swear you better leave when I'm finished talking" said Mitchie. She couldn't help but feel nothing but anger towards him. Once the door was closed he spoke.

"Did you get the abortion?" he asked "You wouldn't return any of my calls".

"Like you wouldn't return mine?" said Mitchie.

"Mitchie listen just tell me you got it" said Shane.

"No Shane I didn't okay!" shouted Mitchie. Now it was Shanes turn to be angry.

"Mitchie you have to get it!" he shouted back.

"No I don't!" she retorted.

"Well why not?" he asked.

"Because...Because I had a miscarriage last week" lied Mitchie. Relief washed over Shanes face.

"Great, sorry about all this Mitch, It would just ruin me if the media found out about this" said Shane. He kissed her forehead and left the house. Mitchie clutched her stomach and sat on the stairs.

"It's ok, you'll never need to see him again" she whispered to her child.

* * *

_7 months later... _

Mitchie sat in the hospital bed waiting for her parents to come see her. The door opened and her parents walked in.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" asked her mother.

"Sore and tired" replied Mitchie. Her daughter had been born just a few hours ago, she had been resting while her parents went to get something to eat.

"I know we've said this before Mitchie but are you sure about this?" asked her mom. Mitchies eyes welled up with tears.

"Yes, they can give her a proper home, I can't be a mother at seventeen, plus Lucy and Matt will be great parents" said Mitchie. Connie hugged her daughter. There was a knock at the door and Matt and Lucy walked in.

"Hi Mitchie how are you feeling?" asked Lucy.

"I'm okay, is she?" asked Mitchie.

"She's doing great, we were just down with her at the nursery" said Lucy.

"Have you picked a name yet?" asked Connie.

"Yes, Kathleen, or Kathy for short" said Matt.

"I like it" said Mitchie.

"And Mitchie we cannot thank you enough, but we do have a small gift for you" said Lucy. She took out a box from her bag and handed it to Mitchie. Mitchie opened it and took out a bracelet with a music note on it. On the back there was an inscription.

"Music is love and love lasts forever" read Mitchie.

"We know how much you love music, we also got two other bracelets, One I will wear and one will be for Kathleen when she is old enough" said Lucy trying not to cry "So she will know how much you loved her". Lucy, Connie and Mitchie were all in tears as Lucy showed them the other bracelets. That evening Mitchie and her parents signed the adoption papers and Kathleen was allowed to go home with Matt and Lucy. Originally Mitchie wanted a photo each year but then she realised that would make it even harder, to look at her and see if she looked more like her or Shane. She left the hospital the next morning knowing she made the right decision for her.

* * *

**So the next chapter has a 15 year time jump, Mitchies back at camp rock as a counselor, I wonder what will happen and who will be there?? **

**Review? You know you want to :) **

**SingLikeYouMeanIt **

**xxx**


	3. Movie Night

Glad you guys liked the first chapter! Your reviews made me smile!

* * *

_"Music is love and love lasts forever" read Mitchie._

_"We know how much you love music, we also got two other bracelets, One I will wear and one will be for Kathleen when she is old enough" said Lucy trying not to cry "So she will know how much you loved her". Lucy, Connie and Mitchie were all in tears as Lucy showed them the other bracelets. That evening Mitchie and her parents signed the adoption papers and Kathleen was allowed to go home with Matt and Lucy. Originally Mitchie wanted a photo each year but then she realised that would make it even harder, to look at her and see if she looked more like her or Shane. She left the hospital the next morning knowing she made the right decision for her._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 **

Thirty two year old Mitchie Torres smiled as she pulled up at Camp Rock. She had been a counselor at Camp Rock for three years now and she loved it. Good memories flooded her head as she got her luggage and headed to her cabin. She unpacked her things and went to the cabin next to hers to meet the new girls in her group. Camp Rock now assigned one mentor to a group of ten students.

"Hi girls, I'm Mitchie and I'll be you're mentor while you're here at Camp Rock" said Mitchie as she entered the cabin. The girls ranged in age from thirteen to eighteen.

"I will know all your names by the end of the summer I promise but for the first week or two I'm going to forget them a lot, so sorry about that girls" said Mitchie.

"Just like me, I never remember names" said one girl.

"So we're alike then, what's your name by the way?" asked Mitchie.

"I can't remember" answered the girl seriously. She stared at Mitchie before smiling.

"Just kidding! I'm Chelsea" said Chelsea.

"Hi Nice to meet you" said Mitchie.

"Okay girls, tonight is movie night so be there at 7, any problems at all you can come to me, and just in case you've forgotten" she said as she looked over at Chelsea "I'm Mitchie". Mitchie smiled and left the cabin. She went back to her cabin to take a shower and get ready for the movie night.

* * *

"Okay everyone, movie's over but we have a surprise for you, a compilation of videos of some of our more memorable camp rockers" said Brown as he put a new disc in the dvd player. As the dvd played Mitchie recognised some of the young singers. Different groups got excited as they saw their idols perform on the camp rock stage. Mitchie decided to go get some water but as she turned around she heard a familiar song playing. She turned around only to see a sixteen year old version of herself singing 'This is Me'. She smiled remembering how much fun that had been once she had gotten over her nerves. However she soon heard Shane join her and most of the girls screamed.

"OMG It's Shane Gray!" one girl exclaimed.

"I wish I was that girl!" another sighed. Once of the girls in Mitchie group, Ally, noticed the resemblance. She turned to Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie, is that you?" she asked. Suddenly many more people turned to face her. Mitchie blushed.

"Em...well yes, that was when I was sixteen" she replied. She pretended to smile as the song finished and everyone applauded Mitchie. What hurt the most was seeing the affectionate look in Shane's eyes at the end of the song. The sixteen year old Mitchie smiled back, not knowing all the pain she was going to have to endure over the next year. Everyone talked among themselves while they went to get some snacks from the refreshment table. Mitchie left quickly and returned to her cabin. She wiped away her tears and sat on her bed.

"He's not worth my tears" she muttered to herself. She opened her jewelry box and took out the bracelet with the music note. She didn't wear it when she was out usually because she was afraid of losing it, or worse, someone asking her where she got it. It hurt each time she thought of the last day she saw her daughter. She didn't regret her decision as she knew her daughter would have a better life with her adoptive parents, yet she thought of her all the time. Would she look like her? Would she have brown hair like her? Or black hair like Shane? Mitchie then opened her journal on the back page and took out the only photo she had with her daughter.

"I miss you my precious angel, I love you" she whispered. Just then there was a knock at the door. Mitchie quickly put away the picture and wiped away her tears. She opened the door to find one of the girls from her group.

"Hey" said Mitchie.

"Hi Mitchie, I'm Erin" smiled the girl "The girls in our cabin are having a girly night with facials and we're painting our nails, wanna join us?".

"Sure, I'd love to" said Mitchie as she grabbed her make up bag and followed Erin to the cabin.

"Hi Mitchie!" the girls greeted her.

"Hey girls, Thanks for asking me over, I would have thought I was too boring and old" said Mitchie.

"Nah you're a cool adult" said Ally. Mitchie smiled.

"Ok so can we go around the room and everyone says their name" said Mitchie.

"Chelsea, Ally, Erin, Rachel, Roxy, Suzie, Annabelle, Kathy, Courtney, Eva" the girls each said their own name. The girls talked and gossiped. Eva then turned to Mitchie.

"Will you tell us about Shane Gray?" she asked excitedly.

"Girls he's thirty five, isn't he a bit old for you?" Mitchie teased while silently praying the would let it go.

"But he's hot" said Courtney.

"Go on please tell us about him" said Eva.

"Ok, ok, well he was here when I came to camp rock for the first time, he had gained a reputation as a jerk and needed to clean up his image so he came here. He's Brown's nephew you know. He was kinda a jerk most of the summer, except for the last part...he was kind and sweet" Mitchie trailed off.

"Why'd he change?" asked Rachel.

"Em...well I think he just realised he was being a jerk" said Mitchie "So what colour should I paint my nails?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"I wish he would come back here, then we could meet him" said Suzie.

"I don't" muttered Mitchie.

"You don't what?" asked Annabelle who was sitting next to Mitchie.

"I don't know what colour to chose" said Mitchie quickly. Luckily the girls didn't mention Shane again but Mitchie still found herself forcing a smile. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was that. She even pretended to her parents that she was fine. When she left the cabin her phone beeped and she read the message.

"Mitchie please call me, we need to talk, I know you're at Camp Rock now but please just think about it- Love Josh" read the message. Mitchie sighed and closed her phone, she would deal with that in the morning. She thought of how much simpler her time at Camp Rock was the first time, even with all the lies, compared to this time.

* * *

**_So... What do you think? Love it? Hate it? _**

**_I'm sure some of you are confused by the text from Josh, it will make sense in the next chapter, promise! _**

**_Reviews would be nice, if you have a moment to spare, and they can be anonymous so you don't need a fan fiction account :)_**

**_ SingLikeYouMeanIt _**

**_xxx_**


	4. The Way I Loved You

I could write a long paragraph saying how sorry I am for not updating, honestly I've just been so busy since I started college and I had no inspiration. Then last week when I logged on I went to Document Manager and saw that the file with all my ideas for chapters was gone because it had been over 30 days since I had edited it, completely my own fault that I lost that file. Hope this extra long chapter makes it up to you guys! And if it makes you feel any better I've a really bad cold and theres no way I'm going to be better by tomorrow so I'll be sick on Christmas. Maybe that's my punishment for not updating, I'll accept it anyways!

* * *

_"I wish he would come back here, then we could meet him" said Suzie._

_"I don't" muttered Mitchie._

_"You don't what?" asked Annabelle who was sitting next to Mitchie._

_"I don't know what colour to chose" said Mitchie quickly. Luckily the girls didn't mention Shane again but Mitchie still found herself forcing a smile. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was that. She even pretended to her parents that she was fine. When she left the cabin her phone beeped and she read the message._

_"Mitchie please call me, we need to talk, I know you're at Camp Rock now but please just think about it- Love Josh" read the message. Mitchie sighed and closed her phone, she would deal with that in the morning. She thought of how much simpler her time at Camp Rock was the first time, even with all the lies, compared to this time._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3**_

Mitchie sat by the lake softly playing her guitar. She was trying to figure out exactly how she felt about Josh. He was her boyfriend of a year now, and a week ago he had proposed. It was only when he did this that she started to really think about how she felt. Josh had been one of her best friends for 3 years now. He was always there to cheer her up when another break up occurred. When he had asked her out she accepted, everything was comfortable. He was everything a girl could want, but Mitchie couldn't help but think if he was truly the one for her.

"Mitchie" called Brown from his cabin.

"Be right there" Mitchie shouted back as she grabbed her guitar. She entered the cabin and Brown motioned for her to sit down.

"So I've got some news, our budget is a bit tighter this year" said Brown.

"Brown I can't take a pay cut, I have loans to pay.." Mitchie started to speak but Brown stopped her.

"No Mitch you won't have to take a pay cut, one of our teachers is going to work for free, he owes me, also with him as a teacher I expect more kids to arrive at Camp Rock" said Brown.

"Ok...so who is he?" asked Mitchie wondering why Brown would bring her in.

"Shane" said Brown as he stood back waiting to see what Mitchie would say.

"Shane, as in your nephew Shane, as in the Shane who broke my heart?" said Mitchie with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look I know this will be hard Mitchie but I promise you won't have any classes with him and I've told him to not talk to you, but money is tight, with this recession less kids signed up this year and we really need him" said Brown. Mitchie wiped away the tears and put on a brave face. Brown never knew about the baby so he didn't understand why this hurt her so much.

"It will be fine" she replied taking a deep breath.

"You're a star Mitchie" said Brown happily.

"Just one question, when does he get here?" asked Mitchie.

"Yes well em...I'm expecting him any minute now really" said Brown. Mitchie jumped up and grabbed her guitar.

"Right well I have to go then..I'll see you later" she said quickly as she rushed out of the office just as Shane went to walk in. The two collided and Mitchie almost fell over as she was holding her guitar. Shane caught her just in time.

"Hey Mitchie, what's the rush?" he asked smiling at her as if everything was just fine.

"Get your hands off me, now" said Mitchie. He dropped his arms and looked at her with a confused expression. She turned quickly and left the office without another word. She didn't stop walking until she got to her cabin. What hurt the most was that after seeing Shane she knew how she felt about Josh, she loved him but her heart belonged to Shane. Yet he had broken it. Even though most of the time she was with Shane they ended up arguing, when he caught her she felt those butterflies in her stomach. He was the only one who could make her feel like that. She picked up her guitar and started to play a few chords. Music was her passion but it was also the best way for her to express her emotions.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

__

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I've miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you _

_(A/N: Full Song- The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift)_

She put down the guitar and took a deep breath. Mitchie didn't want to admit it but she knew she still loved Shane, even after all the pain he put her through. She didn't understand it, and she wished she could feel the same way about Josh. Her phone beeped again. She decided to call him, it wasn't fair to him.

"Hi Josh, listen I need to talk to you.." she started to say. She knew this would be a very difficult conversation to have.

* * *

That evening at dinner Mitchie sat with the girls in her mentor group. She was one of the few counselors who chose to do this, she just found the girls a positive influence and she liked not having to act like an adult for a while. After dinner Brown got up on stage to make an announcement.

"Ok campers, I have something to tell you, I should probably put in ear plugs before I tell you so you don't burst my ear drums with your screams perhaps" he said jokingly. Everyone seemed to be paying attention now.

"We have a new teacher joining us this year, he actually taught here about 16 years ago so fans of his might know who I'm talking about now" smiled Brown. Everyone started whispering to one another who they thought it was.

"Campers, This is my nephew, Shane" said Brown as Shane walked on stage. Screams were heard all around the room. Mitchie covered her ears as the girls at her table screamed.

"Didn't I say just a few days ago that I wanted him to come back!" screamed Suzie at Eva. While the girls excitedly talked about Shane Mitchie stood up and left. When she got back to her cabin she noticed a bag on the spare bed next to hers.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Mitchie!" shouted a voice. Mitchie was suddenly being hugged by someone. When they took a step back Mitchie realised who it was.

"Caitlyn!" Oh my god! What are you doing here?" said Mitchie, she felt as though she was a teenager again. She had kept in contact with Caitlyn by email but she hadn't see her in a good few years since they lived far away from each other.

"I'm working here now, one of the dance teachers broke her leg two days ago and Brown asked me to fill in, didn't he tell you this morning?" asked Caitlyn.

"No..he..well he started by telling me Shane was going to be working here this summer, I left trying to avoid him, I just ended up colliding with him in the hall" said Mitchie.

"Aww Mitch don't tell me you still hold a grudge against him, I know he broke your heart but what about Josh?" said Caitlyn. Mitchie then decided to tell her why it was so hard to see him. Only her parents knew why. She walked over to her dresser and took out the bracelet and the photo.

"Cait, theres a reason It's so hard to see him" she said before sitting down on her bed. She handed her the photo.

"Mitchie I don't understand, why are you holding a baby?" she asked.

"I was holding my baby...and Shanes baby" she said quietly. Caitlyn's eyes grew wide.

"OH MY.." she started.

"Ssh Cait!" said Mitchie. She then handed her the bracelet.

"I had a baby girl, she has one just like this, and so does her adoptive mother" said Mitchie, she could feel the tears welling up.

"Oh Mitchie, that must have been such a hard decision for you guys" she said. Mitchie sighed.

"Not us Cait, just me, when Shane found out I was pregnant he flipped, he wanted me to get an abortion, but I couldn't do it, so I said I miscarried, he doesn't know about Kathleen" said Mitchie.

"Kathleen?" asked Cait.

"Yeah, that's her name" said Mitchie as she took the picture and looked at it lovingly.

"I had no idea Mitchie, I'm so sorry" said Caitlyn.

"You have to promise me though, that you will not tell anyone about this, only my parents know" said Mitchie.

"Of course Mitchie" she replied before she gave her a big hug "How about we go out for ice cream?".

"Mint Chocolate Chip?" asked Mitchie.

"As always" grinned Cait before linking arms with her and leading her out of the cabin.

* * *

**So What do you think? Was It a bit all over the place? Criticism, if it's constructive is welcome :) **

**Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! **

**SingLikeYouMeanIt **

**xxx**


	5. Pregnant?

All better now, I love not being sick! Did everyone have a nice christmas? Hope you all have a happy new years and get that perfect midnight kiss, I unfortunately won't get mine as my boyfriend is away but at least he said I'll get two when he gets back! :)

A/N: I do not own anything but the plot

* * *

_"You have to promise me though, that you will not tell anyone about this, only my parents know" said Mitchie._

_"Of course Mitchie" she replied before she gave her a big hug "How about we go out for ice cream?"._

_"Mint Chocolate Chip?" asked Mitchie._

_"As always" grinned Cait before linking arms with her and leading her out of the cabin._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

"Excellent work today guys!" shouted Mitchie as the class packed up and left the hall. Mitchie had just finished a singing class and was about to go to lunch. One of the girls from Mitchies mentor group, Erin, shyly walked up to Mitchie.

"Hey Erin what's up?" asked Mitchie smiling at the usually hyper girl yet today she seemed upset.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" asked Erin.

"Sure, is something wrong?" asked Mitchie. Erin turned around and noticed a few people still in the room.

"Can we talk in private?" she asked in a lower voice. Mitchie nodded and started walking back to her cabin with Erin. Once they were inside Erin looked like she was going to cry.

"Erin sweetie you can tell me anything, camp honor I won't repeat it" said Mitchie.

"I think I might be pregnant" whispered Erin before she burst into tears. Mitchie knew just how she felt.

"My parents will kill me if I am, and Matt" she said through sobs.

"Ok Erin first of all I'm assuming Matt is your boyfriend and potential dad?" asked Mitchie. Erin nodded.

"When did you have sex?" she asked.

"About three weeks ago, just before camp started, we both thought it would be a nice going away present since I'd be at camp rock all summer while he would be at football camp" said Erin.

"And you didn't think to use protection?" asked Mitchie.

"But we did! I'm just terrified it broke now cause I'm a week late!" sobbed Erin.

"Erin you might not be, at sixteen your cycle is still not regular" said Mitchie.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, now how about if you're still late in three days I'll get you a pregnancy test ok?" suggested Mitchie as she handed Erin a tissue.

"Thanks" said Erin as she wiped away her tears.

"Anytime" replied Mitchie.

* * *

That evening at dinner Mitchie sat next to Erin, her best friend Rachel could tell something was wrong because Erin was so quiet the whole time. As everyone started on dessert the table suddenly fell quiet. Mitchie looked up to see Shane standing next to her.

"Mitch, can we talk, look I know Brown didn't want me talking to you but I've something to say" said Shane.

"I'm having dinner Shane not now" replied Mitchie quickly wishing he would just go away. From her table Caitlyn saw this and stood up.

"Shane! Brown wants you" she called. Shane looked back at Mitchie who was staring at her plate. He sighed and walked over to Caitlyn.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Follow me" she replied as they walked outside. Once they were alone she spoke.

"Listen Shane, Brown told you not to talk to her, You need to listen more, leave Mitchie alone" she said defiantly.

"Cait it's nothing to do with you" said Shane.

"My name is Caitlyn, only my friends can call me Cait and after what you did to Mitchie you have no right" replied Caitlyn.

"It was sixteen years ago!" replied Shane getting frustrated.

"Doesn't matter, leave her alone" said Caitlyn before she walked back into the hall. She walked over to Mitchie and whispered in her ear.

"I got your back, had a talk with mister pop star" she said before she left. Mitchie smiled and continued to finish her dessert not noticing the stares from the girls at the table.

"What was all that about?" asked Eva.

"Nothing girls, now finish your dessert" said Mitchie blushing.

"You're blushing!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Girls relax, I don't see what the big deal is with him anyways, plus he's old" stated Kathy.

"Thank you Kathy" said Mitchie as she leaned across the table to give her a high five.

* * *

Two days later the girls were getting ready for a dance party. Mitchie was helping the girls with hair and make up. Erin had been in a bad mood all day and Mitchie was hoping she wasn't pregnant, if she was this moody when she just thought she was pregnant she didn't want to see how she would act if she actually was all summer long.

"Erin will you just stop it, get out of your bad mood, we're going to a dance party not a funeral!" exclaimed Rachel. She was fed up of her best friend pushing her away and not talking to her. This was supposed to be a summer full of fun. Erin looked up and glared.

"Fine then! I'm not going!" she shouted before she ran to the bathroom.

"Erin stop being miss drama queen!" shouted Rachel through the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Erin back through the door.

"Erin look we're gonna go have fun, don't be like this" pleaded Rachel.

"No" said Erin.

"And people need the bathroom to do make up you can't stay locked in there" said Rachel trying to get her out so she could talk to her. Erin opened the door and the two friends reluctantly went outside to talk. Mitchie decided to follow them after a few minutes when she heard shouting.

"No one understands what I'm going through!" sobbed Erin.

"Not true Erin, I do" said Mitchie as she walked up to the girls.

"No you don't!" snapped Erin. Mitchie was suddenly angry now.

"You think I don't? Well let me tell you something, sweetie, I was you, I ended up pregnant at sixteen after camp rock, but guess what I dealt with it and I didn't go around shouting at my best friend!" said Mitchie. She took a breath and realised she had been shouting.

"What do you mean you dealt with it? An abortion?" asked Rachel.

"No Rachel" said Mitchie softly.

"I gave my daughter up for adoption, it was the hardest decision I've ever had to make" said Mitchie quietly. Upon hearing this Erin started crying again.

"I'm...sorry Rach I should have just told you I think I'm pregnant" said Erin. While Erin told Rachel what had happened Shane walked up to Mitchie.

"Shane what are you-" Mitchie started to ask.

"I heard you yelling" he said. Mitchie heart suddenly started beating very quickly.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"Just the part about you being pregnant at sixteen, cause you shouted, I had been down by the lake" said Shane. Mitchie nodded as she relaxed a bit when she realised he didn't hear the rest.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you earlier about though, and I know Caitlyn said I should leave you alone but-" he started to say but Mitchie stopped him.

"One sec" she said before she walked over to the girls who were talking and hadn't realised Shane was there.

"Girls how about you go inside, And neither of you are to repeat what I said got it?" said Mitchie. Both of them nodded and then noticed Shane.

"I'll be in in a minute" said Mitchie. The two of the walked inside quickly while looking back at Shane both wondering what was going on.

"You wanted to talk so talk" said Mitchie turning to Shane.

* * *

**Am I terrible to leave you there? I will update soon though, and when I get reviews I want to update soon- hint hint!**

**I thought I'd include some trivia in this chapter: What's the name of the rival camp in Camp Rock 2? **

**Review? :) **

**SingLikeYouMeanIt **

**xxx**


	6. Kathy

To those of you who reviewed- thank you! I checked and of all the people who read the chapter only about five percent reviewed, so a few more reviews would be nice!

Trivia was indeed Camp Star, anyone else really looking foreword to Camp Rock 2??

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_"Girls how about you go inside, And neither of you are to repeat what I said got it?" said Mitchie. Both of them nodded and then noticed Shane._

_"I'll be in in a minute" said Mitchie. The two of the walked inside quickly while looking back at Shane both wondering what was going on._

_"You wanted to talk so talk" said Mitchie turning to Shane._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 **

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, for how I acted" said Shane.

"Well..thanks but this doesn't change anything Shane" said Mitchie.

"Mitchie it's been 15 years, don't you think you could get over this now?" said Shane. Mitchie looked at Shane for a moment trying to think of how to not shout at him.

"Get over this?" she asked "That's funny Shane, real funny" she mumbled.

"And why is it funny? Look I get that getting over a miscarriage is hard, my aunt had one a couple years back and she was devastated but she and my uncle got over it" said Shane, he was starting to become irritated.

"Shane I doubt i will ever get over it, you really have no idea what you put me through!" exclaimed Mitchie and she started to walk back towards the cabin.

"Mitchie please" said Shane as he grabbed her hand.

"How about I take you out to dinner, we can catch up, I want you to be able to get over this" said Shane. In that moment Mitchie felt her heart ache, this was the Shane that she fell in love with, and if she wasn't careful he could break her heart again. Mitchie felt tears in her eyes.

"I have to go Shane" she said. She then heard a shout from the girls cabin.

"YES!" she heard Erin shout. A moment later Erin ran out to Mitchie.

"I'm not pregnant! Got my period!" said Erin quickly. She then noticed Shane was still standing there and blushed furiously.

"Em..so yeah...well I'll be inside!" she said as she rushed off. Mitchie couldn't help but smile.

"There's the smile I've been missing" said Shane. Mitchie went to speak but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. She turned around and started to walk towards her cabin while Shane followed her.

"Mitchie come on speak to me!" said Shane as he started to get annoyed again.

"I can't Shane, now please just leave me alone and this summer will fly by" said Mitchie.

* * *

Mitchie woke up the next morning and went to sit outside for a moment to relax. No one else seemed to be awake yet, though it was a Saturday, what else could she expect from teenagers. She then saw Kathy quickly leaving the cabin and walking down the path. She didn't seem to notice Mitchie was there. Kathy dialed a number on her cell phone and waited for the person to answer.

"Hi Dad" she said as her father answered. Mitchie could only hear what Kathy was saying, she didn't want to ease drop but Kathy seemed a bit on edge and she didn't want to frighten her by opening the loud door to the cabin.

"But you promised, it's the first-" Kathy started to say.

"Well can't you get someone to fill in for you just today, I wouldn't have come here if I knew I was going to have to get through this day by myself" said Kathy as her voice started to break.

"Ok" she said holding back tears "Bye Dad, I love you". The moment she hung up the phone she started to cry. She turned around and saw Mitchie standing up looking at her with a concerned expression.

"How about some mint chocolate chip ice cream?" asked Mitchie. Kathy nodded and Mitchie led her to the nearby kitchen. Mitchie grabbed a box of tissues and two bowls of ice cream.

"Would you like to talk about it? I'm a good listener" said Mitchie. Kathy nodded and wiped away some tears.

"My dad was supposed to come visit me today, but he had to work, there was some kind of emergency at the hospital he works at. I...I just need him here today, of all days" said Kathy.

"Why today sweetie?" asked Mitchie.

"This day last year, my mom lost her fight with breast cancer" said Kathy. Mitchie stood up and gave her a hug.

"Oh Kathy, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that's why you were so upset" said Mitchie. After a moment of tears Kathy took a deep breath.

"My mom was such a strong person, she told me I was to be strong too when she knew she was loosing her fight. My dad sent me here in the hopes that it would cheer me up since my mom and I had such a strong love for music" said Kathy. She then held out her wrist.

"My mom gave me this bracelet when I was seven, I used to never be allowed wear it outside the house in case I lost it, It's just like the one my mom will always have on her wrist" said Kathy. Mitchie nodded and then looked at the bracelet.

"My favourite part is the inscription, Music is Love and Love lasts forever" said Kathy. Mitchies eyes suddenly went wide. She then looked at Kathy, now she knew why her eyes seemed familiar, they were like hers, and when she looked at her again she could see how she looked like her and Shane.

"Mitchie are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something" said Kathy.

"I'm fine" said Mitchie in a high pitched voice "How about you see if the other girls are awake yet, I just have to run and check something with my friend Caitlyn". Kathy nodded. She then gave Mitchie a hug.

"Thanks Mitchie" she said before she went back to the cabin. Mitchie walked quickly to her own cabin where she saw Caitlyn reading a magazine.

"She's here Cait! Here at Camp rock!" exclaimed Mitchie before throwing herself down on her bed.

"Who is? What are you on about?" asked Caitlyn.

"My daughter, mine and Shane's daughter, she's in my mentor group, Kathy, she's my Kathy, after all these years wondering what she might look like and what she would be like, she's right here?!" Mitchie didn't know what to think anymore. She then turned to Caitlyn and explained what had happened earlier and how she found out. Mitchie then got out her phone book and rang the number she was amazed she hadn't lost.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Matt, this is Mitchie Torres, I'm not sure if you remember me-" Mitchie was cut off.

"Mitchie! Of course I remember you, you gave myself and Lucy the best gift in the whole world" said Matt.

"And I'm so glad I could do that, but Matt I know Lucy passed away last year, because believe it or not, the camp you sent Kathy to is the one I'm working at at the moment" said Mitchie.

"Wait does Kathy know who you are?" asked Matt quickly.

"No, she is in my mentor group and I saw that she was upset earlier after being on the phone with you, I talked to her and she was telling me about her mom, she then showed me the bracelet" said Mitchie.

"Ah yes, the bracelet" said Matt.

"Can I ask, does Kathleen know she is adopted?" asked Mitchie.

"Yes, we told her some time last year, she took it well and we told her that her biological mother loved her very much and that she has a bracelet just like hers, but that things were complicated" said Matt.

"Ok, well see I wanted to ask you, would I have your permission to explain to Kathleen who I am, I know Lucy is her mother, but seeing as she could do with family, today of all days, maybe just to get to know me" rambled Mitchie. Matt paused for a moment.

"I know Lucy wanted you to meet her one day, You have my permission to tell her, I will be up visiting next week so I guess I will see you both then" said Matt.

"Thank you Matt, so much, yes we will see you next week, bye" said Mitchie.

"Goodbye Mitchie" said Matt as he hung up the phone.

* * *

An hour later Mitchie sat in her cabin waiting for Kathy, she had asked to see her but Kathy didn't know why.

"Hi Mitchie, so..why did you want to talk to me?" asked Kathy.

"I'd like to tell you a story, you told me a personal story, now I'd like to share one with you" said Mitchie.

"Ok" said Kathy as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"When I was sixteen, I was here at Camp Rock, as you know from the videos we saw on movie night. However what you don't know is that after that night I ended up losing my virginity at a very young age. A month later I found out I was pregnant, but the father, who shall remain nameless, didn't want anything to do with me. He told me to get an abortion, but I knew I couldn't do it. I made what was the hardest decision of my life. I gave my baby up for adoption." said Mitchie. She then handed Kathy the picture of her the day she was born. Kathy nodded but then looked up at Mitchie.

"I...I don't understand why you are telling me this" said Kathy. Mitchie then took the her bracelet out of the jewelry box and handed it to Kathy. Kathy looked at it and Mitchie knew when she understood by her expression.

"You're my biological mother" said Kathy.

"Yes Kathy, I am" said Mitchie.

* * *

**_Am I terrible for leaving you there? Sorry but I have to go do assignments! Let me know what you think Kathy's reaction will be! _**

**_Oh and will Mitchie tell Shane now?_**

**_Trivia: What is your favourite Camp Rock song and why?? _**

**_SingLikeYouMeanIt _**

**_xxx_**


	7. The Lovable Jerk

*Avoids darts and glares* Ok guys, I'm really sorry for not updating in two months. So much work, so many assignments, college is not as easy now. After I saw Jemi were a real life couple I know I just had to update. Sorry again guys, I will try to update more often, I promise!

To those of you who reviewed - You keep e writing this story. :)

* * *

_"I...I don't understand why you are telling me this" said Kathy. Mitchie then took the her bracelet out of the jewelry box and handed it to Kathy. Kathy looked at it and Mitchie knew when she understood by her expression._

_"You're my biological mother" said Kathy._

_"Yes Kathy, I am" said Mitchie._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Kathy sat there in silence for a moment.

"Why didn't you try contact me?" she asked quietly.

"It would have been too hard, I didn't even know if you knew you were adopted until I rang your dad just an hour ago. If you hadn't met me now I would have wanted to meet you after you turned 18. Let me just emphasize one thing Kathy, I love you so much, since the time I found out I was pregnant I loved you. After your..biological father, tried to tell me to get an abortion because it would ruin his career, I knew I never wanted you to meet him. I also knew I was still a child myself and that there was no way I would have been a good mother at that age. I hadn't fully decided on adoption until I met Matt and Lucy. They were so kind, and they longed for a child so much. I knew then that you would have a much better life with them." said Mitchie. Kathy nodded, trying to process everything.

"Why didn't my biological father want me?" she asked. Mitchies heart sank, she knew this was the hardest question. She tentatively placed an arm around Kathy's shoulder.

"Sweetie, I never want you to feel like you weren't wanted, he had a career, he had his life planned, and at that time he had let fame get to his head and became a pompous arrogant jerk" said Mitchie.

"Fame? So'd he's famous, or..was?" asked Kathy.

"He still is, but I know you will want to meet him if I tell you who he is, which is why I can't tell you" said Mitchie.

"Don't I deserve to at least know who he is, a name?" said Kathy as she pulled away.

"I just can't" said Mitchie, trying not to cry.

"I have a right to know you know, I can look up my birth certificate" said Kathy.

"You won't find anything there, I never stated who he was, said it was a random guy and I didn't know anything about him, even his name" said Mitchie.

"That's lying you know, it's against the law" said Kathy. Mitchie was taken aback by Kathy's sudden attitude.

"Fine, Kathy do you want to know? Know who captured my heart and then broke it, who I spent nine months crying about, who I still think about and still miss the person he used to be? Know who I wish could just be the guy I fell in love with all those years ago?" asked Mitchie as she started crying. Upon seeing this Kathy suddenly felt awful.

"Mitchie I'm so sorry" said Kathy running foreword to hug her "I don't know what came over me".

"Kathy, I really want to just have a relationship with you, I wouldn't be able to handle it, If you went to see him, and he treated you the way he treated me then" said Mitchie.

"Ok, I won't ask again" said Kathy.

"Do you feel up to going to the dance party, we've only missed the start" said Mitchie.

"Yeah, I'd like that" said Kathy. The two of them left the cabin and headed towards the hall, only to see Shane leaving.

"Mitchie, hey, I was hoping you would be here I need to talk to you" he said.

"No really isn't a good time Shane" said Mitchie. She felt beyond awkward standing in front of Shane with their daughter beside them yet he was clueless, even so, she didn't want him to even look at her in case he might see some resemblance.

"Kathy you go inside, I'll be in in a minute" she whispered to Kathy. Kathy nodded and walked into the dance hall.

"Mitch we really have to talk, please, just talk to me, knowing you can't let go of what happened all those years ago, I just have to try and make things better, please?" he asked. Mitchie looked into his eyes and saw that he was being serious, those dark brown eyes, the ones that used to light up when he saw her.

"Fine" sighed Mitchie. They sat by the lake and Mitchie looked around.

"I can't believe it" she said before she could stop herself.

"What?" asked Shane.

"Nothing" she replied quickly.

"Not nothing, come on tell me" he said.

"You..you first kissed me..right here" said Mitchie. She tried to stop herself remembering the good times, all the while knowing it would just hurt that much more later. Shane looked around.

"You don't remember do you?" she asked noticing his reaction.

"Well we did have an awful lot to drink that night, some things cannot be remembered" he said.

"A lot to drink yes.." said Mitchie.

"Mitchie, answer me this, why is it that you said you can never get over this? I was a jerk, I know that, I apologized, I've tried to make it up to you, you won't come out to dinner to talk about it, I'm really trying to salvage any thing here, I hate us not talking after what happened" said Shane. Mitchie held back tears.

"You never called, and when you did answer you told me to get an abortion Shane, you told me to kill our baby and you didn't care about me, at all" said Mitchie, she had to finally get some things off her chest. Shane took her hands in his.

"Mitchie I am so sorry, after I saw you here at camp rock this year I started to feel so bad about what happened, please Mitch, let me make it up to you" said Shane, before Mitchie knew what was happening Shane leant foreword and kissed her. He held her neck gently and she melted, old feeling came to the surface. However once she realised what she was doing she pulled back.

"What are you doing?" she asked suddenly.

"Mitchie, I'm going to be foreword about this, I want you back, that's the only reason I cam back to camp rock so willingly, Brown mentioned you were working here too and I was sold, I had to see you, I had no idea where you lived now or anything" said Shane. Mitchie was stunned, somewhere between happy that he wanted her and she wanted him, yet cautious because he broke her heart before. She knew she had to tell him something before he said anything else.

"Shane there's something you need to know" said Mitchie "I...I never had a miscarriage, we have a daughter, but I gave her up for adoption" said Mitchie quickly. Shane's expression suddenly turned angry.

"You lied" he stated simply.

"You broke my heart, you broke me, you left me when I needed you most and left me to pick up the pieces with only my parents for support" retorted Mitchie.

"You gave our daughter up for adoption? So strangers are raising my kid?!" Shane stood up.

"Yeah Shane, I did, and It was the hardest decision I have ever had to make, but they are not strangers, her adoptive parents are the nicest people" said Mitchie.

"So have you kept in contact with her? What's her name even?" asked Shane.

"I haven't Shane no, and I left the adoptive parents decide, I don't know what they chose" she lied. Shane sat down again.

"This is a lot to take in" he said.

"It was worse dealing with it at sixteen" replied Mitchie bitterly.

"I can't believe I wanted to be with you, you absolute liar" spat Shane as he stood up and walked off. And once again Mitchie was left with a broken heart, but of course love had to be complicated.

* * *

Later after the dance Mitchie saw the girls arrive back, Kathy stopped at her door to say good night.

"What's wrong?" asked Kathy seeing Mitchies tear stained face while Cait sat talking to her with a box of tissues.

"Oh, love..It's complicated Kathy" said Mitchie.

"Ok, well I just wanted to say night" said Kathy as she stood at the door awkwardly "Can I give you a hug?".

"Of course, Kathy, I missed out on too many hugs, we gotta catch up" said Mitchie. After Kathy left Mitchie turned to Cait.

"How do I tell her that her father, the guy I can't help but love, is that jerk?" she asked.

"I don't know Mitchie, I just don't know.." said Cait.

* * *

**Thoughts? I will only have a few more chapters in this story and I will try update more often :) **

**Reviews are nice, no wait Reviews are great, no actually they are AWESOME**

**Also I was too tired to proof read, so if anyone sees typos please let me know!**

**SingLikeYouMeanIt **

**xxx**


	8. What about now?

Over a year since I updated..wow. Life has been pretty hectic since then. I could say make up excuses or I could just say I'm sorry and I hope this chapter is a good one. Thanks for your support guys, even when I have let you down.

* * *

_Later after the dance Mitchie saw the girls arrive back, Kathy stopped at her door to say good night._

_"What's wrong?" asked Kathy seeing Mitchies tear stained face while Cait sat talking to her with a box of tissues._

_"Oh, love..It's complicated Kathy" said Mitchie._

_"Ok, well I just wanted to say night" said Kathy as she stood at the door awkwardly "Can I give you a hug?"._

_"Of course, Kathy, I missed out on too many hugs, we gotta catch up" said Mitchie. After Kathy left Mitchie turned to Cait._

_"How do I tell her that her father, the guy I can't help but love, is that jerk?" she asked._

_"I don't know Mitchie, I just don't know.." said Cait._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Shane sat by the lake throwing stones and contemplating his thoughts. He had a daughter. Those words resounded in his head. He also thought of his reaction, he needed to control his anger but never would he have guessed that Mitchie would tell him he was a parent, if you could even call it that. He had to decide would he stay angry about the situation, or if he was going to forgive Mitchie, and try win her back like he had planned. Shane had never had such a connection with anyone as he did Mitchie. Though it had been many years, he still remembered their fun times out on the rowing boat, just enjoying each others company. Drink had messed up his head that fatal night. All he thought about was Mitchie in a physical way for those few hours. No matter how many other girls he had dated since, none of them had that spark. None of them made teased him like she did and drove him crazy but yet he still loved her. He knew he had messed up big time with her, fame had gone to his head. Maybe even though Mitchie made him happy, they weren't meant for each other since it brought out the worst in him as it had done the other day. He couldn't shake the feeling thought that she was worth it, and that he had to work on his issues for her. He grabbed his guitar and headed up to her cabin.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you.." he started to sing from the chorus. Her song, written all those years ago. A sleepy looking Mitchie arrived at the door.

"Shane, please, just leave me alone" she said. She couldn't take anymore heart break so saw it best to just send him away.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, I truly am, You bring out the best, and the worst in me. I'm begging you to give me one more chance" he pleaded.

"A chance at what?" she asked still half asleep.

"At being your boyfriend, being your friend, I just want you back in my life, I'm not the same guy I used to be. You are the only one I'm going to admit this to; ok yes I was arrogant and pompous and I still have anger issue, but even if you bring out the best or the worst in me, I need you in my life" he said trying to be as open with her as possible. Mitchie was taken aback. Shane had acted so hurtfully the other night, what could have changed between then and now?

"So you don't feel resentment towards me for giving up Kathy?" she asked.

"Kathy?" he replied looking confused. Then suddenly the penny dropped.

"You know her name!" he said looking confused "You lied".

"Right Shane I did, but I have to put a guard up to be around you! You act like you are the sweetest guy, which you can be, and then you just snap and become this egotistical jerk!" Mitchie replied. Shane paused for a moment and then looked up.

"Honesty, that's all I want. I will let go of any anger towards you, if you promise the same" said Shane.

"I don't know Shane.." Mitchie trailed off. The door to the next cabin opened and Kathy walked out. Mitchies heart started to race.

"Morning Mitchie, just got off the phone with my dad, he said he will be here in an hour isn't that great!" Kathy was so excited it was lovely to see but at the same time Micthie's head was in panic mode.

"That's great sweetie, why don't you go wake the girls for breakfast I'll be in in a bit" she replied.

"Sure! I can't wait for you to meet my dad, I mean..see him again I guess, he's looking foreword to it too" grinned Kathy as she skipped back into the cabin. Shane looked even more confused now.

"You know her dad?" he asked.

"Emmm, yeah from college, was my roommates...brother! Yes brother" said Mitchie.

"You two didn't date or anything did you?" asked Shane.

"No, no, nothing like that, anyways Shane I have to get the girls down for breakfast, can we talk later please?" she asked. Shane nodded, he felt rejected but perhaps she would change her mind.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" said Caitlin "He wants you back?". Mitchie nodded.

"I'm so torn, on the one hand I know I still love him, on the other what if he hasn't really changed and I get my heart stomped on yet again" replied Mitchie.

"And in the meantime Kathys adoptive father will be here in about five minutes" said Caitlin.

"Dad" called Kathy as she ran over to her fathers car. Mitchie and Caitlin looked up from the park bench to see Kathy hug him. Matt hadn't changed much, a few grey hairs but the same sweet smile was upon his face.

"Talk to you later Cait gotta run" said Mitchie as she got up to walk over to Matt.

"Mitchie, look at the beautiful woman you have turned out to be" said Matt.

"So nice to see you Matt, you have done such a wonderful job with Kathy, she's absolutely perfect" replied Mitchie. Kathy blushed and mumbled "Well I do try". The adults laughed and walked down towards the lake. Mitchie had arranged for them to have a picnic there. The meal ran smoothly with Matt showing Mitchie photos of Kathy growing up on his phone. Mitchie was amazed to see different features from herself and Shane appear. At age five Kathy looked identical to Mitchie at that age. After lunch Kathy had to go rehearse for the show tonight so Matt and Mitchie got a chance to talk.

"I know I did the right thing, and that I couldn't have chosen better parents for her myself, a nice stable home where you could give her everything I couldn't" said Mitchie tearing up.

"We will never forget your gift Mitchie, myself and Lucy, she's watching over us I know it" said Matt.

"If you don't mind me asking Mitchie, did Kathy's biological dad ever contact you about her? I'm sorry if this is too personal but being her dad I have always wondered" said Matt. Mitchie looked over towards the rehearsals taking place at the outdoor stage. She could see the back of Shane's head on stage, directing the performers.

"I told him I miscarried, because he wanted me to get an abortion. He had no idea about Kathy..until two days ago" said Mitchie. Matt looked surprised.

"Two days ago? What is he here?" Matt joked.

"Actually yes he is" sighed Mitchie. Matt looked taken aback. He thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Mitchie I have no problem with you having a relationship with Kathy, but it would just be so hard for me to let that man see my daughter, someone who suggested an abortion.. what's your relationship with him now?" he asked.

"It's..complicated" replied Mitchie.

"Well is he a boyfriend? a friend?" probed Matt.

"Honestly Matt, I don't know. He wants to be with me but after our horrible split all those years ago I'm finding it hard to trust him" said Mitchie.

"Does he know who Kathy is?" asked Matt.

"He knows her name, but he doesn't know she's here or what she looks like" said Mitchie.

"Good, I'm sorry Mitchie but I'd rather you keep it that way, at least until you can figure out what type of person he is now. I will for Kathy's sake let her meet him if she wishes but only if she wants to, I'm not forcing it on her" said Matt.

"I completely agree with you" replied Mitchie.

* * *

"My performance tonight is dedicated to a very special person, met them here 17 years ago and have never found anyone quite like her, this one's for you Mitchie" said Shane. It was the end of the night and some of the teachers were performing. All eyes turned to the judges seats and Mitchie blushed red. Shane started to sing.

_"Shadows fill an empty heart_  
_As love is fading,_  
_From all the things that we are_  
_But are not saying_  
_Can we see beyond the stars?_  
_And make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky_  
_And open up to_  
_The ways you made me feel alive,_  
_The ways I loved you_  
_For all the things that never died,_  
_To make it through the night,_  
_Love will find you_

_What about now,_  
_What about today,_  
_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be,_  
_What if our love never went away,_  
_What if it's lost behind words we could never find,_  
_Baby, before it's too late,_  
_What about now?" _

Mitchie was overcome with emotion as the words replayed in her head. Shane knew how to express himself best in song, and this song touched her. The crowd cheered as he got off stage. He went to walk over to talk to Mitchie only to find a young girl, the one from this morning already talking to her. He caught parts of her sentence but the crowd were still cheering and he couldn't make it out. He managed to hear the words seventeen years and then the word father. Shane froze. Mitchie looked up to see him and had tears streaming down her face. Kathy had run over to her at the end of the performance, she had to ask her if Shane was her dad but did not expect him to be by Mitchies side so fast. As Kathy turned around Shane's eyes darted from Kathy to Mitchie.

"What's your name?" he asked her. Kathy looked over to Mitchie as if to ask for permission, Mitchie nodded.

"Kathy" she replied. Shane felt his whole world had stopped. One day he's told he has a daughter, then next she's standing in front of him. Shane simply turned towards the river and walked. Matt appeared by Kathy's side to ask what had happened while he was on the phone. Kathy filled him in while Mitchie ran after Shane.

"Shane wait!" she cried.

"Mitchie I just don't know what to do, you tell me you don't even know her name, I pour my heart out to you and then I discover our daughter is right here!" he paced back and forth.

"Shane I didn't know she would be here, I arrived and found out only at the start of camp, I couldn't tell you she was here after you told me to get an abortion" replied Mitchie.

"I'm sorry ok!" Shane yelled "Sorry for who I was, what I said, but what you don't get here is I'm hurting too, I an so in love with you and have been for years and yet I feel like you have changed too and I am searching for the girl I thought I knew here" said Shane. By this stage his eyes had tears in them too.

"You love me?" she asked as she felt her heart melt.

"I love the girl I met here seventeen years ago, is she still in there somewhere?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"She's here" replied Mitchie.

"And can she forgive me? We need to accept the past for what it is here and we are going to have to talk about Kathy, but I want that, never have I met someone like you Mitchie" said Shane. Mitchie went with her heart for once and stepped closer to Shane and kissed him. Shane held her close feeling her body pressed against his. They kissed passionately making up for lost time.

"I love you too" she whispered in his ear.

"Ahem" said Caitlin from behind her. Mitchie went bright red.

"So I see you have decided to give him a chance" said Caitlin, she then turned to Shane "If you break her heart again I will personally kick your ass" she said sweetly yet it was a serious threat. Shane gulped but laughed nervously.

"Here we go again I guess" said Mitchie.

"This time we will get it right though" grinned Shane.

* * *

Ok I'm unsure if this is great or awful! I knew if I didn't write this chapter now I would just leave it another few months! I think I will leave it here for now and perhaps continue the story in a few months. Let me know what you think, leave it here or continue later? Thanks guys hope you like it!

ps the song Shane sings is "What about now" by Westlife! :)

SingLikeYouMeanIt

xxx


End file.
